


Swing, Flail, Blow What's Left of My Right Mind

by asuralucier



Series: Wick Anonymous [3]
Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Marcus's Death Wish, Missing Scene, They Keep Drinking Whiskey I Want to Drink, Winston's Piss-Poor Impersonation of Switzerland, unrequited feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 05:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20615735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asuralucier/pseuds/asuralucier
Summary: ”Just for once, I’d like to not share him with you.”(Or: after Marcus takes a contract, he and Winston share a drink.)





	Swing, Flail, Blow What's Left of My Right Mind

“And what did you say?” Winston says, as he dithers in front of his liquor cabinet. He’s not lingering out of an inability to make up his mind. He’s had his eye on a 10 year old Aberlour for some time, he’s just been waiting for the right occasion. There’s an odd feeling at the back of his head, that tells him that this might finally be it. 

Instead, it’s more out of a misbegotten kindness, but Marcus hasn’t needed kindness from anyone in a long time. That’s just as well, because Winston’s more or less forgotten how to be kind. He just keeps giving away free drink, but that might be his own selfishness. 

“I said yes,” Marcus says, like Winston knew he would. “Couldn’t have said anything else.”

“You’re out of your fucking mind.” 

“I’ve not been right for a while,” Marcus sighs. “I always feel like I’m.” 

Winston fills up two tumblers and sets one down in front of Marcus before he takes a seat. “Where is Jonathan, right now?” 

“My bed,” Marcus says and laughs, as Winston’s eyes narrow. “I think it says a lot that I’m here with you, no? He’s sleeping. Poor kid’s worn out.” 

“Keeping an eye on me, are you?” Winston doesn’t point out that the kid they’re on about is well on his way to being middle-aged, but that’s neither here nor there. There’s never been any telling for affection.

“I guess I am.” Marcus shrugs. “Just once, I’d like to not share him with you.” He reaches for his drink and presses his nose over the rim before breathing in. Winston looks on approvingly; what do you know, you can teach an old dog new tricks after all. 

Marcus thinks, that perhaps the reason he is here right now has less to do with John, and more to do with the fact that he and Winston have always allowed each other their own selfishness. Taking Viggo Tarasov’s contract while fully intending to not follow through on it is the equivalent of a death wish. He’s once read somewhere, that suicide is the ultimate selfish act, a surefire fuck you.

But maybe Marcus has made his peace with that, the best a man can. Not to mention any lingering doubts can be washed away with a good stiff drink. He finds that he’s more partial to whiskey these days, but then, he hasn’t been well. Drinking helps with that, too.

“Are you that afraid he’ll talk you out of it?” Winston says. 

Marcus gives him a look, says, “He won’t just talk. How long have we known John Wick?” 

Winston looks away. The penthouse’s sitting room is walled off with floor-to-ceiling glass, no doubt bulletproof. Its surfaces are flecked with recent rain, as if to portend an inevitable disaster. 

“Would you avenge me?” Marcus asks, mostly to take the piss. 

“I wouldn’t be allowed.”

“Yeah, there’s that,” Marcus assents. “But that’s not what I asked.”

Winston nods. “I guess it isn’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> Look at how [sexy](https://www.thewhiskyexchange.com/p/44602/aberlour-glenlivet-10-year-old-vohm-bot1990s) this is. I'll never make enough to have my own liquor cabinet, but a gal can <s>drink</s> um, I mean, dream. 
> 
> Thanks for reading this self-indulgent series! :D


End file.
